Storyline 2 Part 2: Thunderstorm
by bookworm144
Summary: <html><head></head>After some much-needed conversation with his beloved older brother, TK Takaishi has finally decided it's time to have an important discussion with his partner Patamon. But who will be the one to begin the conversation?</html>


Title: Digimon Adventure 02: Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>It is a rainy day for the collegians of Odaiba University. With lightning and thunder intertwined in a ceaseless dance across the sky overhead, surrounded by an appreciative crowd of freezing skywater, the view is truly a sight to see.<p>

Comfortably warm, alone within the refuge of his dorm room, his roommate having left the previous day to visit family, TK Takaishi smiles at the sound of the lulling, rhythmic pounding against the adjacent window, a cup of steaming tea in his hand, not noticing that a certain small, winged digimon has just woken up from his afternoon nap…

* * *

><p>Patamon: (sleepily) TK?<p>

TK: (smiling) Oh, hey, Patamon. Did you have a nice nap?

Patamon: (nods) Yep. I had a great dream to, but I forget what it was about. Something about an island…

TK: (shrugs) That's okay. Pretty cool weather we're having today, huh?

Patamon: Yeah. I've always liked the sound of rain.

TK: (agreeing) Yeah…

Patamon: (looking up at his partner) Hey, TK?

TK: (turning his head) Yeah, Patamon?

Patamon: Do you mind if I ask you something?

TK: Sure. What's on your mind?

Patamon: Well… (getting into a sitting position) Is everything alright? I've noticed you've been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately.

TK: (embarrassed) You have?

Patamon: (gently) Yeah. And you never have nightmares without a reason. I know you better than that. Is it the stress of school? Too much homework? Basketball? Midterms? What's wrong?

TK: (hesitantly) Well…

Patamon: TK, you know you can tell me anything, right?

TK: (nodding) Right… Okay. Fine.

Patamon: (smiles encouragingly)

TK: (with difficulty) Patamon, do you remember the time we fought Devimon?

Patamon: (solemnly nods) Yes. Why?

TK: (troubled) Do you ever dream about it?

Patamon: (thinks for a moment, then sighs) Actually, TK, I do.

TK: Have you ever dreamed about it?

Patamon: (nods) Yes. Yes, I have. Many times. That was a strange time, and I can't forget about it.

TK: (deep breath) Because, that's what my nightmares have been about lately.

Patamon: I see.

TK: Except now it's different.

Patamon: (concerned) Different? How so?

TK: Well, it starts the same way.

Patamon: Okay?

TK: But then…

Patamon: (very carefully) What?

TK: (voice shaking) But after Devimon disappears, you don't become a DigiEgg. You die. Literally die. There's blood everywhere, and I feel as if my… (startled) Patamon, what's wrong?

Patamon: (slowly, tears flowing) TK… You have no idea what you have just described.

TK: Huh?

Patamon: That's exactly how my nightmares about that encounter ends. Except it's not me who dies.

TK: (worried and confused) What do you mean?

Patamon: It's you.

TK: (dead silence)

Patamon: (looking up at his partner) TK… I don't want to lose you. I don't want to ever not to be able to protect you. Our friendship means too much.

TK: (doing likewise, his own tears beginning to fall) Patamon…

TK & Patamon: (embrace)

TK: Patamon, I am so sorry. I thought it was only me who was worried by this.

Patamon: (burying his head into TK's chest) Really? I was thinking the exact same thing about me.

TK: (exhaling deeply, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes) Why is it that we have some much trouble with this?

Patamon: I don't know. But perhaps we need to be more open with each other about this in the future. It might help us handle this.

TK: (nodding) I'd like that. I don't want to forget, but I don't want to face this alone either.

Patamon: (gazing up into TK's face) Nor do I.

TK: Then let's promise to never try and face something alone ever again!

Patamon: Yeah!

TK & Patamon: (embrace a second time)

TK: (smiling) How did I ever get so lucky to have you as a partner?

Patamon: (returning) No. I have a better question. How did I ever get so lucky?

TK: (laughing) I'll tell you what? Why don't we go out for a pizza? Just you in me.

Patamon: Let's do it!


End file.
